One Fine Evening
by ClockworkDucky
Summary: Mitsui takes Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa to the opening of a club and chaos follows, in an evening of madness, booze and girls.


**One Fine Evening**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takehiko Inuoe. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Mitsui takes Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa to the opening of a club and chaos follows in an evening of madness, booze and girls.

* * *

'Heh? Seriously? The manager?' Miyagi Ryota paused in the act of buttoning his shirt.

The boys were standing in the locker room, fresh after a shower and preparing to go home, late one evening after practice. Rukawa Kaede had just thrown a sweaty jersey at Sakuragi Hanamichi's face with an expression of extreme distaste, 'Get it away from my bag, do'ahou!'

'Bastard! What did you say?!' Sakuragi grabbed the jersey and threw it at some vague spot behind him. He bunched his hands into fists and glared at Rukawa.

Rukawa stared icily back; haughty disdain written all over his face. Of course, it would have been a little more effective if he had been wearing something more than just his boxers and socks. The socks were a violent purple with yellow stripes.

'Oi! Stop throwing my jersery around, bastards!' Mitsui Hisashi snapped, jamming the said jersey into his gym bag, without bothering to fold it.

Rukawa and Sakuragi blinked. _Oh._

Before Sakuragi could demand an apology from Rukawa, Miyagi spoke up. 'Hey senpai, can I come too? I've never been to a club before.'

'Club?' Sakuragi asked with great interest.

'Yeah. Mitsui-senpai was invited to the opening of some club by the manager. Right, senpai?'

Mitsui rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'Well, yeah. It's not a big deal or anything.'

'But what sort of a club, is it?' Sakuragi asked Mitsui; his voice muffled because he was pulling his T-shirt on.

Miyagi smirked. 'The sort where they don't let you in unless you're eighteen or older.'

'What?!' Sakuragi exclaimed, not quite sure he'd heard that right. Rukawa had paused in the act of buttoning his jeans to stare.

'You heard me,' Miyagi grinned. 'And Sakuragi, you've worn your T-shirt inside out.'

'What? Oh. Thanks.'

There was a few moments as the duo mulled over what Miyagi had said, while they finished dressing. 'Can I come, too?' Rukawa and Sakuragi asked at the same time. They glared at each other before looking hopefully at Mitsui.

'Eh?' Mitsui looked at the three eager faces and sighed. 'Well, he _did_ say I could bring friends.'

'Alright!!' Miyagi and Sakuragi cheered.

'By the way, how do you know this guy? The manager, I mean,' Sakuragi asked curiously.

'I...that's...' Mitsui felt a flush creep up his neck as he remembered the circumstances in which the others had met him. It had been a while ago and he knew that the team and forgotten and forgiven, but Mitsui couldn't forgive himself. Just thinking about that incident caused him to flush with shame. 'It's...it's Tetsuo.'

There was a very loud silence. 'You're blushing,' Miyagi pointed out.

'I'm not _blushing_!!' Mitsui snapped in extreme annoyance, his face turning even redder.

'But you are,' Sakuragi said in an odd voice and Rukawa nodded in agreement.

'He's blushing,' Miyagi told the others with a peculiar look on his face. Sakuragi and Rukawa nodded, looking vaguely disturbed.

'And Tetsuo-san, of all the people,' Sakuragi said in the same choked voice.

Mitsui felt a blood vessel pop as he realised what conclusions they'd made. 'Just what the _hell _are you stupid _fucks_ thinking?!' he yelled.

* * *

Mitsui was squinting at small piece and trying to figure out where exactly the club was.

'And so I thought if Aya-chan would only see me for the man I am, then maybe she would like me,' Miyagi expounded his new theory. 'I thought that's definitely it- she wants a man and not a boy.'

'Ohhh,' Sakuragi said, looking very impressed. 'I see what you mean, Ryochin,'

'Really?' Miyagi looked pleased. Rukawa rolled his eyes.

Mitsui looked up and snorted. 'See you for the man you are? Right! If I remember correctly, she ran away screaming when she walked in on you changing once. She didn't seem very impressed with your manhood, my friend.'

'Senpai!!' Miyagi said, flushing scarlet as Sakuargi and Rukawa laughed.

'What? It's true,' Mistui smirked. 'and you _are_...er...short.'

'Being short has nothing to do with it,' Miyagi retorted, stung. 'Why the hell do you think they call me "The Tripod?"'

The others blinked.

'Who calls you 'The Tripod?' asked Mitsui, sounding interested.

Miyagi paused. 'Well...that's...er...'

Mitsui smiled kindly. 'Imaginging things again?'

Miyagi grit his teeth. 'Well, it's not Tetsuo-san, senpai. So you don't have to worry about it.'

'Why, you little shrimp!'

Sakuragi and Rukawa watched the ensuing scuffle with interest. 'Wanna bet on how long this will last?' Sakuargi asked Rukawa.

Rukawa thought for a moment and shrugged. 'Sure.'

* * *

'We're lost, aren't we?' Miyagi asked, rubbing his arm discreetly. He was sure a really bad bruise was forming there. _Stupid Mitsui!_

'Just shut up and let me think!' Mitsui was running his tongue through his teeth, checking to see if they were still in place. _Stupid Miyagi! _

Mitsui had once known every street and alley and corner there was to know. This place looked vaguely familiar. He thought he knew how to get to the club, except he was now worried if they were in some gang's territory. In which case, he would definitely loose some teeth. As it was, people were looking at them funny.

'Is just me, or do we really stand out like a sore thumb?' Sakuragi asked.

Mitsui looked around at the various tattoo parlours and pubs. Everyone else, except them, seemed to have at least a dozen piercings and funky hairstyles. Oh yeah, and leather. Let's not forget the leather. Had he really been a part of all this? Now, he couldn't remember how he'd liked it or if had even liked it. He felt slightly nauseated. The place reminded him of every overwhelmingly stupid decision that he'd made, all the time that he'd wasted being a stupid, scared shit. Disgust rose like bile in his throat.

'Mitchi?' Sakuragi looked at Mitsui, a little worried. He looked pale and seemed to be trembling at bit. 'Are you all right?'

Mitsui didn't answer. The others looked at each other in concern.

'Oh, he's fine.' A female voice said near them. 'He's just remembering what a brainless fuck he was.'

Mitsui whirled around at the voice. The girl was leaning on the bonnet of a car. _What were the fucking odds. '_Saiko...'; he paused and then added '-san' after her name.

She laughed sardonically, flashing a tongue ring. 'Why so formal, Mitsui Hisashi? And to think we were so close once.'

Mitsui was wondering how he could have missed noticing her when she was standing so close to them. He could feel the others staring. He sighed, _oh well. _'How have you been?' he asked, ignoring the persistant stares.

Saiko leaned back further on the car, her black leather skirt hitching even higher up her thighs and T-shirt tightening across her chest. The boys collectively caught their breath. She rattled her tongue ring lightly against her teeth. 'I'd heard you'd gone back to playing basketball. Your...hairstyle suits you.'

'Thanks,' Mitsui said tersely. The strain of not ogling was getting to him. He couldn't believe that she could still make him go weak in knees even after all that had happened. He tried to stop the flood of memories, but he found he couldn't. He'd known every tattoo, every piercing, every scar on her body once. _Ever kissed someone with a tongue ring, Mit-chan?_ He clenched his fists.

'It's like you're a whole new person.' She tapped her index finger on her chin lightly. 'So, _are_ you a whole new person?' She smiled secretively. 'Do you like the "Barbie doll" types, now?'

The smile set Mitsui's teeth on edge. 'Do you know the way to the club "Angel Paradise?"' he asked her to change the subject.

'Angel Paradise?' She said the English words without a trace of Japanese accent. Saiko smiled at the surprised looks she got. Not from Mitsui, though. 'I do actually. Really, they have such crappy names for clubs. "As long as it's English"; that's probably their attitude. I'd heard Tetsuo-san miraculously turned over a new leaf.' She smiled sardonically. 'Well, as new as possible, anyway.'

'Well?' Mitsui tried to keep the impatience out his voice.

'Well...' she smiled. 'But before that...the choir-boy with the arrogant expression; is he on the team with you?' she asked looking at Rukawa; her smile turning predatory.

Rukawa's eyes widened in surprise. Mitsui glanced at him before saying, 'Yes.'

'Hmmm? You've got some pretty nice friends, Mit-chan.' A flash of the tongue ring again. 'All that fair, fair skin... Does he have a name?'

'No!' Mitsui snapped before Rukawa could answer.

She laughed. 'No? Well, what about the red-head, then?'

'No,' Mitsui bit out.

Her grin widened. 'Then, what about...'

'No!'

She leaned back even further back on the car. She was like nothing they'd seen before, with her kinky, stilleto boots and short, short, black leather skirt and a top so sheer and slinky that they could see her piercings as it stretched across her chest. 'No names? Well, am I supposed to moan your name then, Mit-chan?'

Mitsui decided that her smile was the most irritating thing that he'd ever seen. She was doing it again; trying to throw him off balance. He'd hated that about her then, he hated it now. 'Why the _fuck _do you have to fucking _moan_ anything anyway?!' Mitsui was having a hard time not yelling. It was made worse by the fact now all he could think of was just that.

She smirked, seemingly satisfied that he had lost his temper. 'So, about the Angel Paradise...,' she said abruptly, 'You just take that road there, take the second right and keep going straight. It's hard to miss.'

Mitsui blinked at the sudden change of topic. 'Er...thanks,'

There was moment of silence. 'Well, we'll get going then. Thanks again.' Mitsui turned to leave, hardly believing she'd let him off lightly.

'Hey you, choir-boy!' The Cheshire grin was back in place. 'Ever kissed someone with a tongue piercing?' She ran her tongue across her teeth, her ring rattling lightly. 'I promise you'll feel it all over you,'

Rukawa flushed crimson. Miyagi and Sakuragi looked vaguely ill.

'He's fifteen!' Mitsui bit out through gritted teeth.

'Oh? So were you, Mit-chan. Once upon a time.'

'Well,' Mitsui glowered at her, 'you're not seventeen anymore. I think the term is statutory rape.' He paused and added, 'Also I was really, really, _really_ stupid at fifteen.'

'How cruel, Mit-chan!' Her laugh rang in his ears as he walked away. Mitsui swallowed his urge to break something. Into itty-bitty little pieces.

* * *

'But seriously, pink cotton knickers with a leather mini-skirt?' Miyagi said.

'That's just...' Sakuragi paused.

'Hnm...' Rukawa agreed. The three of them stopped walking and looked at each other. Mitsui just clenched his fists and walked on.

'But, what the hell did she see in this stupid bastard, anyway?' Sakuragi glared at Rukawa, who just sneered back.

'Hey senpai,' Miyagi caught up with Mitsui, 'How exactly do you know her?'

'Yeah,' Sakuragi said, interested.

Mitsui scowled. 'I don't want to talk about it!'

The others looked at each other. Miyagi shrugged.

Rukawa broke the silence by mumbling, 'Although, I wouldn't have minded feeling that tongue ring all over me.'

There was a shocked pause as everyone turned to gape at Rukawa who was looking away, a hint of a flush on his face.

'Aargh! Shut him up! Shut him up!' wailed Sakuragi, clutching his ears.

Miyagi looked slightly sick. 'Talk about horrible mental images.'

Mitsui couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

'_Che!_ I thought he'd let us into the bar!' Mitsui grumbled, barely audible over the music. 'I can't believe he warned the bartenders not to give us any drinks. What the hell does it matter if we drink or not.'

'Yeah,' Sakuragi nodded glumly.

'What the hell are you agreeing for? You're just fifteen! You definitely can't drink,' Mitsui snapped, irritably.

Sakuragi rolled his eyes. 'Not that again.' Rukawa just sighed.

'You guys-!' Mitsui clenched his hands into fists.

'Still, ' Miyagi said. A waitress wearing a bikini top and a skirt that barely covered her bottom passed by. Miyagi didn't even notice her. He was watching the dancers on the stage. It was the most erotic dance that Miyagi had ever seen. He watched as the female dancer lowered herself on the lap of the male dancer and arched her back, her lines graceful and perfect. They weren't dancing; they were making love. Miyagi felt himself grow hot; he pulled at the collar of his shirt. 'This place is interesting enough without the alcohol.' His voice sounded huskier than usual even to himself.

Rukawa drowned his soft drink; the drums sounded remarkably like his pounding heart. He felt like a voyeur but he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dancers. He found that he didn't _want_ to look away from the dancers. The room felt uncomfortably warm and he could feel his fingertips tingling and his heart hammering. It was something like the adrenaline rush he got during really exciting matches. It felt like that but he knew it wasn't that. He thought about tongue rings and pink, cotton knickers and thought maybe the purple haze was addling his brains.

* * *

The dance floor was crowded. Tetsuo, looking extremely thug-like in a shiny suit, had ushered the boys to the dance floor saying that young boys shouldn't be sitting around looking gormless.

The girl was very pretty but Miyagi couldn't help wishing that it was Ayako dancing with him in his arms. Not to say, he wasn't enjoying himself. When she put her arms around his neck, he put his arms on her hips and pulled her close.

Mitsui was kissing the girl he was dancing with. She had a tongue ring and tasted of alcohol and Mitsui pretended that she didn't remind him of Saiko.

Sakuragi stood on the sidelines, feeling completely out of his depth. He flushed when a girl looked him up and down with frank admiration. He should have been over the moon, but he just felt horribly embarrassed. He looked at Mitsui and Miyagi and envied them their ease. Well, at least that stupid fox looked equally uncomfortable. He started as he saw Mitsui lean down and kiss the girl he was dancing with. He flushed and looked away, but not before seeing the girl arch against Mitsui and run her fingers through his hair. He felt a strange restlessness. He couldn't help noticing all the girls in the club. He asked Haruko-san silently for forgiveness but this want was driving him crazy. Maybe, he thought, it would get better with alcohol.

Rukawa stood near Sakuragi, feeling completely stupid. He tried to ignore the bunch of giggling girls openly staring at him, but he was finding it much harder than he usually did. He was very aware of all the girls around him and he cursed Saiko for putting ideas into his head. He saw Mitsui kiss a girl and found himslf envying Mitsui. He thought he would explode if he didn't ease his frustration. He wished he could just kiss someone and get it over with. But he felt such an utter and complete embarrassment at the just thought of dancing with somebody. Maybe, he thought, it would get better with alcohol.

'But how to get a drink?' they asked at the same time. They shouldn't have been able to hear each other, but there a pause in the music just then and every word was crystal clear. They whirled around to stare at each other.

Sakuragi felt his mouth quirk into a small smirk. This wasn't very different from basketball. Sometimes if the goal was the same, you just had to co-operate with your worst enemy to get there. Sometimes working as a team with the person you hate got you closer to the goal faster. He was so frustrated, that he was more than willing to work with the devil.

_If this is what it takes_, Rukawa thought, _so be it._

* * *

Rukawa admitted grudgingly to himself that Sakuragi came up with some pretty good ideas sometimes. Sakuragi was looking embarrassed at something the girl said to him. He laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck; he seemed to denying something. Rukawa almost smiled when he saw the girl lean in closer and put her hand on his arm. So, he's the shy, cute, loveable dolt then. Suited Sakuragi, he thought. Except for the shy, cute, loveable part. The dolt thing fit him perfectly.

_Well, that means that I'm the silent, mysterious type then_, Rukawa thought. He discovered that he didn't have to do much. He just had to look them directly in the eyes. He knocked back his drink and felt the warmth flood his body. He decided that he liked this, the warmth and the weightlessness. He leaned back on the couch. _The silent, mysterious type, eh?_

'What are you smiling about?' a female voice asked him.

Rukawa opened his eyes and looked sideways to see her smiling at him. She was gorgeous in a red halter top and black pants and crimson lipstick. Rukawa felt a bit fuzzy on the edges. 'Why don't you get me another drink and I'll tell you.'

She smiled lazily. 'I've never been with a guy who made me get drinks for him. It's usually the other way round.'

'That's because- ' he started to explain but she cut him across.

'I know, you fought with the bartender, so he won't give you drinks. A fishy story to say the least. And then there's the matter of you and your friend coughing and spluttering when you tried that first drink.'

'Yeah, that's because -'

'That's because it was the first time you tried something like that. You're both martial arts students and you study in a dojo with a very strict sensei who doesn't let you do anything. Oh, and you're both eighteen years old.'

'Yes.'

'A higly unlikely story, if you don't mind me saying so.' She stood up. 'Do you take me for a fool?'

Rukawa looked up at her through his lashes. He wanted to ask her if she was leaving but before he could do so, she put her arm on his shoulder and straddled him. Rukawa froze. He felt her breath on his ear as she whispered in his ear, 'I think you're lying, Rukawa Kaede-kun. But no matter, I'll give you that drink you wanted.' He felt her lips curl into a smile. 'Except, you'll have to drink it from my mouth.'

Rukawa gulped.

* * *

Miyagi couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much of fun. He was laughing as he danced with two girls at once. The music was getting inside his head and into his bloodstream. He thought he could dance the whole night away. College kids were so cool.

'How come you get all the pretty girls?' Satake yelled over the music. Satake was a part of a gang of college kids that Miyagi had befriended. Miyagi just grinned and took the bottle of beer from his hand.

As the alcohol flowed through his body, Miyagi thought the music couldn't have sounded better. The others were missing but he knew they'd turn up eventually. And frankly, right then, he couldn't have cared less about them. College kids were really so cool.

* * *

It was like magic, Sakuragi thought. The more he drank, the funnier and smarter he seemed to get. There seemed to be some warm, glow inside of him and he marvelled at how cute Kuniko-san was.

'You're really sweet, Sakuragi-kun. Bet there are a lot of girls who are just crazy about you,' she smiled.

'What?' Sakuragi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'No, no. Nothing like that.'

'What nobody? I find that hard to believe.' Kuniko leaned over and put her hand on his arm. 'Then, is there someone you like?'

Sakuragi's flush deepened. Her face was really close to his. 'Well, there is someone actually,' he blurted, flustered. 'She's very pretty and she's a really nice person.' He saw Kuniko pause and pull back slightly. 'I mean, so are you Kuniko-san. Really, really pretty.' He knew he was gabbling but he couldn't seem to stop himself. 'And Haruko-san doen't like me or anything. Not yet anyway. She likes that bas- sorry- she likes someone else...er... Kuniko-san is very pretty, so you must like someone too. If you do, you can tell me...I won't mind or anything...I'm used to it ...' He laughed nervously. 'I mean...that is...' he trailed off.

Their faces were really close and he could feel her breath on his face. The music was sounded fuzzy, like he was hearing it at a distance. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest. He felt like he was wading through molasses and his breathing grew heavier. Sakuragi closed the distace between them and put his lips hesitantly on hers. He felt her smile as she leaned into the kiss.

* * *

Mitsui pinned her against the wall and kissed her fiercely as they fumbled with each others clothes mindlessly. As he unbuttoned her jeans, he wondered vaguely just how far he was willing to take this.

He didn't know he was disappointed or relieved when she caught his hand and pushed it away. He pulled back, breathing heavily. It was probably a good thing that she'd stopped him.

She was flushed and breathing hard. 'I live nearby,' she said. 'And I've got my car parked outside.'

* * *

The music was pounding in his head and the world was turning to a blur of sensations. He felt the centre drop off and he didn't know anything anymore. It was like he couldn't remember life before this madness. He knew vaguely that he should be looking for his friends, that he should be going home, that there was something important that he was forgetting, But everything took so much of effort, that he couldn't be bothered. It was so much easier to rest his throbbing head on the cool surface for a while.

He didn't feel sick then. That would come later.

* * *

He'd been surprised, when he'd finally gotten around to checking his mobile, that none of them had called. He had been even more surprised when none of them picked up his calls. So, it was with a feeling of aprehension, that Mitsui Hisashi made it back to the club at nearly five in the morning. _Were they still there?_ he wondered with a sinking feeling.

He had barely walked in, when he met Tetsuo. Tetsuo had shed his jacket and had rolled his sleeves up, an ostentatious gold watch on his left wrist. He hardly fit the image of a legitimate salary man; he'd never looked more like a thug.

'Mit-chan!' he waved.

'Tetsuo-san,' he greeted.

Tetsuo lit up a cigarrette. 'You must be looking for your friends.'

Mitsui nodded, the sinking feeling in his gut intensifying.

'Don't worry. They're all right. I put them in my office. They're pretty pissed and throwing up all over the place. Not used to alcohol, I guess.'

Mitsui started. 'Alcohol? But how...'

Tetsuo smiled, showing a flash of gold. 'Well, boys will be boys, I guess.' He didn't seem very put out at the fact that there were three very drunk minors in his office.

'I...I'll get them out of here immediately. I apologise for them, Tetsuo-san!'

Tetsuo led him to his office. 'No, no. It's fine. But make sure this doesn't happen again. Not here anyway. I _am_ the manager of this club, afterall,' he said the last part with a hint of pride. 'But it's all my fault, of course. I should have never let any of you stupid bastards in. I had a feeling that something like this would happen.'

'I'm sorry,' Mitsui apologised again.

Tetsuo smiled at him. 'Well, all part of growing up, like I always say.' He paused and then added, 'although, I must say you didn't do a good job of looking after your friends, Mit-chan.'

Mitsui flushed. ' I know.'

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise. They had been sitting at the coffee house for more than an hour.

'So, do you guys feel well enough to go home?' Mitsui asked. The three boys squinted painfully at the early morning light with bloodshot eyes.

Miyagi cradled his head in his arms. 'Not really, no.'

Mitsui sighed. 'Come on. You have to go home sometime; you can't sit here forever.'

'I beg to differ. I am, in fact, going to sit here forever.' Miyagi's voice turned desperate. 'I forgot to call my parents yesterday. They are going to _kill_ me!'

Rukuwa who hadn't, upto that point, remembered that tiny detail, swore colourfully.

'Well said, Rukawa,' Miyagi commended him. 'I couldn't have put it better.'

'That's bad!' Mitsui laughed. 'And they might have even called the cops! It'll be really funny if you guys get arrested for under-age drinking instead.'

Rukawa and Miyagi glared at him. 'It's not funny! What about your parents, senpai?'

Mitsui smiled smugly. 'My dad works overseas and my mum's away for a medical conference. So, no problem for me.'

Miyagi glowered at him. Mitsui just smirked back. 'What about you, Sakuragi?' Miyagi asked.

Sakuragi gave an odd smile. 'That shouldn't be a problem. I live by myself.'

Rukawa turned his head slighly to look at Sakuragi and then looked away. There was an awkward silence. Sakuragi ran his index finger round the rim of his coffee mug.

Mitsui cleared his throat. 'You guys could come over to my place and clean up before going home, if you want.'

'Thanks senpai,' Miyagi said gratefully. He sighed. 'I guess I'd better call my parents and get it over with. Seriously, can this day get any worse?'

'I wonder,' Sakuragi said gloomily. 'I can't believe I lost Kuniko-san's number. '

Mitsui raised an eyebrow. 'Who the hell is Kuniko-san?'

Sakuragi clapped his hand over his mouth. Miyagi smirked. 'Kuniko-san? Heh! heh! Ask Hanamichi. He had his hands up her shirt.'

'I did not!' Sakuragi protested loudly, flushing.

"He did,' Rukawa said. He waved a chit of paper. 'I've still got Kiyora-san's number.'

Sakuragi snatched it out his hand and tore it up. 'You don't actually.'

'Son-of-a-bitch!' Rukawa would have vaulted across the table, headache be damned, and slugged Sakuragi except Mitsui yanked him back into his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!' Mitsui ignored Rukawa's wince. 'What the hell are you fighting with Sakuragi over a piece of paper for? Haven't you saved it in your mobile?'

Rukawa blinked.

'D..don't tell me...you haven't...' Mitsui could have banged his head on the table.

'What an idiot, neh,' Miyagi commented sadly.

Sakuragi laughed obnoxiously. Rukawa narrowed his eyes. 'I'll kill that bastard.'

Mitsui rolled his eyes. 'You can kill him later, Rukawa.' He smirked. 'Sounds like you guys had an interesting night.'

Miyagi rested his chin on his hand. 'I guess. Until it got really hazy and later all I seemed to be doing was throwing up and then throwing up some more.'

Mitsui favoured him with a superior smile. 'That's what happens when you can't hold your liquor. That's one step towards being a man. Well, that and a few other things.'

'What about you, Mitchi?' Sakuragi had an uncharacteristically knowing expression on his face. 'Just where did you disappear with that girl half-way through?'

'Th..That's none of your business!'

'Ha!'

'What do you mean "_ha_"?!' Mitsui slammed his hand on the table. The others winced at the noise.

'D..Don't tell me...!' Miyagi gasped. 'Did you...?!' Rukawa looked up, very interested.

'I'm not telling you buggers anything!'

'He did it,' Sakuragi said flatly. Miyagi and Rukawa nodded.

'He really did,' Miyagi sighed. He drummed the table with his fingers.

'You're one to talk!' Mitsui said, annoyed and embarrassed.

'What are you talking about? We didn't do anything like that. We just danced and got extremely pissed. Right? Right?' He grinned at Sakuragi and Rukawa.

'Er...' Sakuragi and Rukawa looked extremely dodgy.

'Oi! What's with that look?!'

'Eh? B..but I thought you saw me with Kuniko-san...'

'_Huh?_ I was _joking_! Don't tell me! You were really...' Miyagi ran his hands through his hair. 'and Rukawa too? I don't believe you guys!'

'Then...er...Ryochin..then, you didn't...'

'Of course not! I was thinking about Aya-chan!'

Rukawa snorted. 'Right.'

'R..Rukawa you bastard!'

'You're still a boy then, Miyagi,' Mitsui laughed.

'Th..this has nothing to do with that!'

'Er...Mitchi..if you're thinking what I think you're thinking...er...we might still be...er...boys.' Sakuragi said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing self-consciously.

Mitsui paused. 'Oh.'

Saturagi stared at him in frank curiosity. 'Mitchi, so you've really...'

Mitsui turned red under their scrutiny. 'Well, I thought we'd already established that I wasn't going to tell you guys anything.'

Miyagi gave Rukawa and Sakuragi a nasty glare. 'I wouldn't have expected you bastards to go so far though.'

Rukawa shrugged. 'I didn't know you were so far behind, senpai.'

'Rukawa! Bastard!'

'Hahaha! Good one Rukawa!'

'_Senpai!'_

'And they're younger than you.'

'I must ask, does Tetsuo-san know you were with that girl, senpai?'

'Miyagi! Bastard! You crossed the line there!'

'Don't grit your teeth so hard, senpai. They might just fall off!'

'Crap!' Sakuragi screeched suddenly. Rukawa, who had been following the conversation between Miyagi and Mitsui with great interest, winced at the sound. Mitsui paused in the act of grabbing Miyagi by the collar.

'Shut up, do'ahou!' Rukawa snapped irritably, holding his head. 'You're so loud.'

Sakuragi had a grimace on his face. 'We left out gym bags at school.'

The others looked baffled. 'Eh? So?'

'What do you mean "so"? We left our clothes in it all night. Do you know what that means?'

Mitsui, Miyagi and Rukawa groaned as realisation dawned. They slumped back against their seats.

'It's going to stink like a bitch.'

* * *

The End.


End file.
